Future Awakening
by KP
Summary: Sometimes the future holds surprises and sometimes it holds our worst fears. (Sequel to Future's Fate) Chapter 10 Now up please R&R Last chapter - sorry for the wait
1. Trapped

****

A/N: I know it's short there's lots more. Having spent the last three weeks on this and well re-writing no less than four times I finally settled with this all the sequel to 'Future's Fate'. So I hope again at some point you will like this enough to review but either way enjoy it.

****

OK time for a little info I keep forgetting to add:

Disclaimer: As much as I would like it sg-1 and its original characters are not mine they belong to MGM and other folks. All that is mine is this story idea and characters I create to tell it. Any other material contained within isn't mine unless stated and will be given the appropriate disclaimer at the time.

Title: Future Awakening

Author: KP

Sequel: Future's Fate

Season: Future

Rating: PG-13/R to be safe but its harmless really

Paring: Sam/Jack I guess

Warning: I should give one but then it'll spoil the story so all I will say to everyone is ya could well need a few tissues.

Anything I've missed do let me know please

"Carter" he coughed as the dust in the air started to settle around them moving his projective body slight from over her to check she was OK

"Sir"

"You OK"

"Yes Sir, I think, what happen?"

"Oh a little cave in ya know how these fire fights normally never go to plan"

"Right"

"How's Alex doing"

"Fine, making me fully aware he's still here" she said placing a hand on her swollen stomach"

"Good, now what the hell were you thinking Major?"

"Excuses me"

"Coming through the gate"

"Saving your arses"

"Someone else could have done it"

"They wanted me Sir"

"Ah yes, but they didn't ask for Sam Carter who also just happens to be what over seven months pregnant"

"Was my choice to make Sir"

"You know how dangerous these places are"

"Daniel said the people were friendly they just didn't understand our way and since their culture respects women more...."

"Yeah, yeah I know"

Jack moved to sit on a rock, trying his radio "this is SG-1 niner, please respond" receiving no reply he started again

"Caves might be causing interference Sir" she said as she moved to a small ledge at the back of the cave rubbing her back slightly

"Sam" he said in concern "please tell me...."

"We're fine Sir"

"Good" he said removing his pack and vest "could be a long wait by the looks of all that, so if I start here it'll get the job done quicker"

"Good idea Sir"


	2. Rescue Attempt

"How is he? Jonas asked as he observed Dr Fraiser treating Daniel  
  
"I'll live"  
  
"He has trauma to his left shoulder, I need to assess him more back at the SGC to find out the extent of the damage"  
  
"But we're not leaving till we find Sam and Jack..." Daniel insisted "what's happening"  
  
"SG-7 and Teal'c are doing what they can, but its slow progress and without the help of the Custodians."  
  
"General Hammond didn't send another team" Daniel asked  
  
"He didn't want to risk it"  
  
"Right" Daniel replied disappoint  
  
"He got word to Jacob through..he's on his way  
  
"Good...damn its cold" Daniel spoke as he started to shake  
  
"We might be able to fix that if you would go back through the gate"  
  
"I'm fine"  
  
"And your body is showing signs of going into shock, I don't know the cause because that wound isn't server enough to cause it so we need to round tests"  
  
"What about the Custodians? Daniel asked  
  
"I'll handle them" Jonas offered  
  
"You don't know enough about them"  
  
"Neither do you"  
  
"Yeah and look where that got us"  
  
"I have a pretty good idea who our key is anyway" Jonas said  
  
"Tobias" Daniel answered  
  
"Yeah" Jonas replied studying the man in the distance who instead of kneeling on the ground chanting like the ever increase numbers of other Custodians now hovered close by the group, unsuccessfully trying to stay out of sight.  
  
"Tobias, we'd like to ask you something" Daniel continued  
  
Tobias turned around at the call of his name and instantly started moving backwards from the small group.  
  
"Oh no, no, no, no...I can't"  
  
"What?" Daniel asked  
  
"Help" Tobias answered  
  
"Our friends are in trouble" Jonas said  
  
"The test will prevent it"  
  
"How? Jonas asked  
  
"My friends only know that it will it is written"  
  
"We don't have time for this" Jonas said "our friends may be hurt"  
  
"They are strong" Tobias offered in response"  
  
"Yes they are" Jonas replied  
  
"But Major Carter's child is not it may need urgent medical attention" Dr Frasier added  
  
"Why? If she is the one you have nothing to fear it is told in the inscriptions and I believe it is so"  
  
"Tobias, can we see these inscriptions?" Daniel asked  
  
"No"  
  
"We wanted to learn about the 'one' so we can understand and help her more" he continued  
  
"You are wise Daniel, but I can not show you what you seek"  
  
"Why?" Jonas asked  
  
"I must remain here until the 'one' comes forth  
  
"Tobias if Major Carter is injured she will need my help without medical attention there could well be complications..her child could die" Dr Fraiser said giving him the facts on how serious the situation was  
  
Tobias studied the group each in turn "come with me" he said indicating to Jonas  
  
The two men gave a questioning look to one another  
  
"Guess I need to follow him then" Jonas spoke heading off away from Daniel and Dr Fraiser to follow Tobias. 


	3. Bad Timing

They had been trapped for close to three hours now and Jack had never stopped working on shifting the rocks in all that time even though he didn't seem to be making progress. 

"So thought what your calling her yet?" stopping to take some rations out of his pack and walking over to where she sat

"Him" she replied

"Carter, Doc Frasier could tell you and stop all this debating ya know" sitting down next to her and handing her, her share

"What if I don't want to know?" she asked

"Fine thought of a name for him yet then?...or are you sticking with Alex?"

"Sort of Sir"

"Sort of?" he quizzed

"Well with your permission Sir, I'd like to call him Jack"

He stopped eating "Why?"

"Sort of a thank you"

"For?"

"Damn"

"Carter" he turned to get a glimpse of her face 

Something told him their situation just got a little more complicated "how ya doing?" he asked

"Fine for now Sir"

"Please don't tell me there's a but"

She let out a small laugh "but I regret to inform you that Alex may have other plans"

"How long?"

"the last hour"

"And you didn't think to tell me"

"I wasn't sure and besides you were busy moving all that and in any case these things normally take hours"

"OK stop there, one word 'normally'

"Relax Sir"

"Hey I'm relaxed, you need anything"

"No"

He squeezed her hand gently moving it to rest on her stomach "kid I'm sorry but just give your mom a break I'm working on getting you home, so just hold off on those plans of yours"

"Don't think it works quite as easy as that"

"Yell if either of you need anything"

"Sir"

He moved back to start clearing the rocks again, turning his back for an instant.

"Sir" she whispered "I think you should see this"

Turning around if he wasn't seeing it with his own eyes he wouldn't have believed it but there were what appeared to be purple energy balls coming through the walls of the cave.


	4. Discoveries

"What is it?" Jonas asked as Tobias handed him a very old book  
  
"It will help you understand"  
  
Jonas read the passage as Tobias had instructed him.  
  
To those we call Custodians, we come to your land, offering hope to all.  
  
Tobias started to speak in what seemed like his native language again almost like Spanish back on Earth, it was the first time Jonas had heard him speak like that, so while he read the text out loud, he also took note of a few things that were spoke by the man.  
  
In time we shall send travellers through your ring, these travellers will come from that we call the gifted land. They will travel with the one who carries the child who one day will process that which we have chosen for her.  
  
We have set aside land where she will come forth in safety away from the evil we know all to well. But first we must truly know she is the one gifted by us. To this end when her day arrives in the hours before she is given, we will decide her fate with a test.  
  
The child will be given on this land only once the test has been passed.  
  
The test brings great pain and may lead us to decide both she who we have blessed and the gift held within are not worthy of such fate.  
  
At night she will come to your land, the signs will show themselves, the ground will shake like never before, she who process that which brings the future, will be held on this land, protected from all except our test and her fate.  
  
Once the pain within comes at first light it will bring forth the final test and by night our answer given.  
  
The test taken harmless once before, to bring this day, will ultimately lead to death if she fights it alone. Light will come and take, what we give until the hands of her fate is decided.  
  
We have chosen one, who has great darkness in his soul. But we believe right to give him the choice for them to live, we have shown him what we must, it is up to him to make the choice to love again. We believe he has the strength to do so, if he can, then his life is hers a bond never broken, there to guide her till her journeys end, till his time has come, when he most choose, to safe guard that which we give.  
  
Jonas couldn't be sure but from the little he had attempted to translate from Tobias as he had read the text he had just quoted what he had spoke from memory alone.  
  
It was also a little odd that what he had just read was written entirely in English.  
  
"Daniel com in this Jonas" he called over the radio waiting for a reply  
  
"Jonas Quinn, Daniel Jackson has returned to the SGC" Teal'c replied  
  
"Teal'c have you managed to reach Sam and Jack yet?"  
  
"Our progress here is unsatisfactory"  
  
"Teal'c if my theory is correct, they are in trouble, Sam at least"  
  
"This is Fraiser Jonas what's happening"  
  
"I'm with Tobias in a temple of some sort, he's given me a book, although it's slightly different it seems to describe the same events as the writing the Asguard gave us and those found on P5X252"  
  
There was a silence over the radio  
  
"I can't be sure, but I don't think Sam and Jack are alone in the cave" Jonas added turning to speak to Tobias "you know this pretty well?" Jonas quizzed  
  
"Yes, I have studied it well for this day"  
  
"Mind if I borrow it?"  
  
"It is not permitted"  
  
"Tobias, my friends and I need to learn more if we are to help our friends and the child Major Carter is carrying, they don't know your land if they are some how accidentally on the land this book gives reference to"  
  
"She is"  
  
"Major Carter isn't prepared for a test"  
  
"He is with her, she shall fair well"  
  
"All the same I'd like to take a closer look, but we really need to head back and help the others"  
  
Tobias thought for a moment  
  
"Tobias please, Major Carter would be very grateful" 


	5. Not Alone

"You OK to move Carter?" Jack asked as he watched four purple lights hover around her  
  
"Yes Sir"  
  
He stretched out a hand to help her up "easy major" placing an arm round her waist for support he then walked her slowly out of harms way, if they were at all harmful.  
  
Any idea what they are?" he asked as he helped her to sit again near the entrance to the cave  
  
"They look like energy based life forms" Sam said as she watched them hover the short distance away  
  
"Well we're not sticking round to find out" he said moving the rocks again  
  
"Couldn't agree more Sir" she spoke as she inhaled deeply with another contraption  
  
Although he never said anything he was concerned about their current situation, first they were trapped, now apparently with a few 'new friends' and to top it off in the few minutes since he'd helped her moving that was her second contraption which meant things could by moving a lot faster than either had expected.  
  
"Sir they're moving"  
  
Jack turned around and saw the lights once again head to Carter's position.  
  
He picked up his gun and started to fire at the objects to try and warn them off, but they kept coming, eventually coming to rest in front of her. He placed himself in their path.  
  
"Carter move" Jack quietly spoke  
  
"I don't think it's that easy Sir"  
  
"What?"  
  
Jack hadn't seen one of the lights pass straight through him he turned slightly to see a light emanating from within her stomach, seconds later the others did the same and Jack found himself helpless to stop them.  
  
Assessing the situation he instantly lowered himself to her level "Sam, it's gonna be OK" he said as he saw the look of sheer panic on her face  
  
"Yes Sir" she said getting up to walk around  
  
"Why don't you sit and rest, help will get here and we don't know what effect."  
  
"Is it hot in here?"  
  
"Seems fine to me" he located his pack and went to retrieve his canteen turning his back for mere seconds before he heard the cry of sheer pain from behind him.  
  
He quickly turned around to see Sam collapsed kneeling slightly clutching her stomach.  
  
"Sam" he called discarding what he was doing and rushing to her side placing an arm around her deciding it best not to move her till he knew what was happening "what is it?" he asked as calmly as possible  
  
She didn't answer letting out another cry  
  
He moved in front of her "Sam"  
  
She still screamed  
  
This time he tried a different approach "alright Carter hold on"  
  
After a little negotiation being as gentle and careful as possible he lifted her up slightly holding her arms tightly "is it Alex?"  
  
She nodded "yes" she cried through the pain  
  
At that point he knew they really were in trouble, but tried to keep it together for her sake "ya know it probably all the excitement round here right?"  
  
She nodded  
  
"Gonna help me try and make you two a little more comfortable huh"  
  
She nodded again  
  
"Think you could stand for me"  
  
She shock her head  
  
"It'll be over as quick as you do it Sam it looks more comfortable further inside the cave alright"  
  
She nodded again unable to speak with the pain and tears visibly running from her eyes  
  
Jack stood slightly and positioned himself so he knelt in front of her again  
  
Sam listen to me right I'm here, I'm not going anywhere, but to do this ya gonna have to trust me"  
  
She nodded again  
  
"Good girl, I need you to take a couple of deep breathes for me and when your ready grab hold of me and we'll move together ok"  
  
She nodded again  
  
"Ready?" he questioned waiting for a response and getting just that  
  
"On three, one...two...three"  
  
She cried out again  
  
"Breathe Sam we're all most done he said as he matched his body movements to hers offering the most support he could eventually arriving at a standing position "put your arms around my neck"  
  
She did as he said and he gently scooped her into his arms being careful to support her extra weight given that in all likelihood he shouldn't have even tried to move her.  
  
She did feel hot, very hot, maybe the start of a fever.  
  
"You should be honoured Carter I don't do this for just anyone"  
  
His destination wasn't far just further into the caves more or less where they were before their 'visitors' only the rocks there were a lot higher so she could lean against them.  
  
She stopped screaming and he felt her body go limp.  
  
"Sam" he called trying to wake her, quickening his pass slightly when he got no reply "don't do this" he gently set her down quickly checking her pulse, but there wasn't any sign of one.  
  
"Carter" he said raising his voice slightly as if she would follow his order if he did so  
  
Jack moved her to start CPR checking her pulse once more and not feeling what he wanted he quickly proceeded to tilt her head into the correct position for mouth to mouth resuscitation. He breathed air into her, then watched and waited to feel a slight sensation on his cheek, scanning his eyes to her chest he watched it rise and fall then was finally rewarded with a slight cough as she started to breathe alone again.  
  
"That's following orders Sam" 


	6. Livin' On A Prayer

It had been almost six hours since the light had entered Sam's body. Her temperature had risen to nearly sixty degrees showing no sign of stablising despite Jack's best attempt to do so.  
  
In a way he was glad she had passed out at least that way he could tell himself that she wasn't in pain, that Alex would be just fine with Dr Friaser's help, but in others it scared him, he might face loosing her all over again.  
  
There was nothing else he could do except wait things out now, he had made her as comfortable as possible under the circumstances, he had done everything he could think of and now it was up to the naked form of Sam Carter that lay wrapped in blankets to do the rest. He didn't like it she really did need medical attention but as hard as he had tried over the hours since they had been stuck there the rocks just wouldn't shift.  
  
He had avoided doing what he was about to do the whole time since then incident happened but the more time passed and the weaker she seemed to get he just couldn't help remembering what it felt like when he let Friaser switch that machine off, even if it was a dream this had to cut close to just plain wired, he couldn't help then any more than he could now. While she fought for her life against something unknown to him only this time it wasn't just her life at stake.  
  
"Carter" he spoke softly  
  
He kneeled beside her moving the hand closest to him free from the blankets before continuing  
  
"I have something for you" he smiled slightly but his eyes never stopped showing the sadness he felt  
  
"It's not much, but you should have this back" he continued placing the small blue elephant she had given him before that very mission over her stomach and lowing her hand so it rested over the same area.  
  
"Hang in kid.."  
  
Then he saw what he hoped he wouldn't, the blanks were covered in a dark wet stain and on closer inspection it was red, that wasn't a good sign. To make matters worse as if on cue  
  
"Sir.it hurts" she spoke groggily her eyes still tightly shut  
  
"Hey Sam" he spoke swallowing hard to hide the unease in his voice he moved gripping her hand tightly in his and stroking her forehead with the other "wanna tell me where?" he asked  
  
"Inside" she coughed motioning her free hand over her stomach  
  
"I know"  
  
"Why? she asked  
  
"The baby's coming"  
  
"That's nice" she answered  
  
Jack thanked whoever was watching and putting her in such pain for not making her fully aware of what was going on.  
  
"Doc says you should rest, nothings going to happen for a while yet"  
  
"Tired"  
  
"Get some sleep Sam"  
  
"Stay with me plea..."  
  
As soon as she passed out again Jack grabbed hold of his radio "the is Colonel Jack O'Neill to anyone who can read this" he paused for a moment then continued "I have a medical emergency.."  
  
"Jack this is Jacob, how is Sam?"  
  
"Not good"  
  
"Hold on we're trying to get to you, there's some sort of field that we can't get through its making communication difficult"  
  
"Yeah, Jacob ya might wanna step on it...I'm loosing them"  
  
"Colonel O'Neill this is Frasier"  
  
"She's bleeding bad doc and running a fever...this light went into her..I swear I tried to stop it"  
  
With that he cut communication with Jacob and the others removed his jacket once again and placed it over her visibly shaking body moving himself to lie beside her resting an arm over that which he placed on her stomach.  
  
"Dad's here Carter, so don't you dare think about given Alex up yet..you hear me?"  
  
A/N: Want more? Just leave me a note and when I get back from holiday next week I'll update again.  
  
KP 


	7. Mysterious Ways

Oh how it was morning, judging by the crack of light seeping through the roof of the cave directly into his face.  
  
Focusing more he noticed he was lying on the cold and damp cave floor alone.  
  
"Carter" he said sleepily  
  
He heard a moan coming from behind him, instantly kicking into his solider instinct he rolled over and scanned the area. Sam stood further inside the cave in a semi squatting position wearing his jacket.  
  
Looking down at the blankets from the previous night there was no sign of blood, there should have been he didn't imagine it, since they were still in the cave help couldn't have arrived.  
  
He moved over to her with caution.  
  
"Carter" he said softly  
  
Now he couldn't be sure but she looked like she was in the early stages of labour, which was almost impossible given the events of the previous night he had expect to wake and have to deliver her child stillborn if she survived the night herself.  
  
"Sir I think Alex is making plans"  
  
"Sam I, I'm sorry"  
  
"Don't be Sir, it had to happen sooner or later"  
  
"I know how much you had gotten use to the idea"  
  
"Yeah, well it's going to be real soon enough" she said a hand coming up to rest on her stomach as she inhaled  
  
Dropping his guard for a minute he moved to her side to help unintentionally allowing a hand rest on her stomach.  
  
He never expected what happened next.  
  
Something definitely moved as much as he hoped, he also new it was basically impossible and without a moment of hesitation he pulled out his gun on her.  
  
"Alright who are you?" he asked firmly clearly putting some distance between them"  
  
"Sir" she answered puzzled by his actions but also knowing by his face that whatever he was going to do or what he wanted from her he was deadly serious about.  
  
"I am Major Samantha..Carter of the United States Airforce"  
  
"Let's try who you really are huh"  
  
"It's the truth"  
  
"And what about that" he said pointing the gun lower down her body  
  
Sam closed her eyes and swallowed hard while continuing to speak "that Sir is my baby which I have carried for over seven months and with all due respect you know all about it"  
  
"How can I know that?"  
  
"Sir you believe it more than I do"  
  
"No I did"  
  
"What's different?"  
  
"The difference is you shouldn't be here"  
  
"So you keep telling me"  
  
"At least not with that, not after last night"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You were loosing a lot of blood""  
  
"Sir" she was obviously disturbed "I feel fine Sir, asides from some strange markings I've never felt better"  
  
"What so no fever.?"  
  
"No"  
  
"What markings?" he asked  
  
She hesitated slightly till he started to lower his weapon from her, then keeping her eyes fixed on him she slowly lifted the jacket she wore over her swollen stomach.  
  
What Jack saw after that he couldn't believe, she did indeed have strange markings on her, to make things worse it was a language, alien at that but he could read it. 


	8. Visions

Here lies that given life by her guardian, may she grow strong and fulfil the journey given by us until our paths cross once again.  
  
Jack had no idea why he could read it, but he could never the less and even better in a task normally allocated to Daniel he also knew where he'd seen markings like that before, on those tablets brought back from P3X252.  
  
What was even more strange, was the fact he could hear Sam talking to him but he could no longer respond he just had the weirdest feeling about the markings and found himself approaching Sam, who by now showed fear in her eyes as he still held his gun. She even tried to move away from him but he grabbed her arm and held it firm in his grip.  
  
She let out a cry in pain "Jack please"  
  
He scanned her closely while she struggled against him before placing a hand over the markings.  
  
He was instantly rewarded with a splitting headache and seconds later flashbacks or something like that.  
  
He lay on a bed in a room surrounded by what appeared to be medical gadgets, to his left was Sam on another bed wearing what looked like a hospital gown, she had loads of folks crowded around her sticking multiple things into her.  
  
Jack wanted to get their attention so they would leave her alone, but he was so tired and sore he couldn't speak let alone move he just lay there watching,  
  
He would occasionally get at glimpse of her sleeping not in pain and yet he had this sense something was very wrong.  
  
Then everything went dark and silence caused by the countless machines working been starved of there power. Soon the room was filled with four purple lights hovering above both himself and Sam.  
  
Two of the lights came within reaching distance of both of them one choosing to do what looked like scanning his body. The other instead of doing the same to Sam stopped just above her abdomen hovered slightly longer over the area then entered her body. A short time later leaving again  
  
"The being within has been given the gift that will in time save those you call friends from their darkest of times. In time we shall test you to make sure our choice was wise as the events passed in your lifetime give us great concern. We can show you what must be, you have it within you to make sure that which we leave comes to pass"  
  
"Guardian of her soul, leave now darkness will one day come, if her journey is complete before this day she will hold the strength within to balance the evil sent by us and the struggles faced by all, but you can only care for her in the end"  
  
With that the lights vanished and things returned to normal except he could now move and everyone had been knocked out. He stood moving to where Sam lay checked her pulse which was slight iritic but there, he tried to wake her without success so decide it best to get her out of there wherever they were and back home.  
  
Next thing Jack knew he heard Sam say "Sir, are you alright?"  
  
He faintly replied "yeah"  
  
"Alex..." he crumpled to the floor  
  
"Sir" she yelled steadying herself so she could kneel beside him  
  
"Don't worry Carter"  
  
"Easy for you to say Sir"  
  
"Everything will be just fine, just take care...." then he blacked out 


	9. Anti Trust

"Janet this is Sam....please respond" gripping hold of the surface of rocks surrounding her as pain once again hit. She had been alone for almost two hours, even with Colonel O'Neill's presence he was and had been out cold for whatever reason in all that time and each time a contraption hit it was definitely more frequent and painful than the last and occasional panic would set in.  
  
"Sam" Jacobs voice came over the radio  
  
"Dad"  
  
"Thank god, Jack said you were...."  
  
She cried out in pain before continuing "I need Janet here"  
  
"Sam your not....are you?  
  
"In labour? oh I'd say its....yes"  
  
The radio went silent for a moment before Janet's voice was heard "Sam where's the Colonel?" she asked concern in her voice  
  
"He's out cold Janet, I...."  
  
"Alright Sam listen to me, how long have you been in labour?"  
  
"As of this morning approximately five hours contraptions are a little erratic holding at five to seven minutes apart and hurt like hell, my water broke thirty minutes ago"  
  
"I need you to try and wake Colonel O'Neill again for me....can you do that?"  
  
"I'll try, give me a minute"  
  
"Take it easy"  
  
"Colonel" she yelled her voice echoing round the cave as she dared not to move  
  
A groan was heard coming from him "what?" he scrubbed a hand over his face dropping it to the ground catching sight of her as he did so  
  
"Carter" he said urgently jumping to his feet and moving to her "are you....?" She handed him the radio  
  
"O'Neill here"  
  
"Colonel"  
  
"Yeah doc"  
  
"How do you feel Sir?"  
  
"Headache.....although I'd say I feel a lot better than Carter right now"  
  
"When we get you back to the SGC I need to run a full physical on you, right now however I need you to stay with Sam"  
  
"It seems we're not going anywhere" he replied  
  
"Sir, for whatever reason we can't break a forcefield surround the cave, we're working on it but it's not looking good at the moment....Sir, I need you to help me help Sam"  
  
"Well yeah"  
  
"I need to know what's happening"  
  
"Carter appears to be in labour"  
  
"Sir, I need you to perform an examination"  
  
"What? I'm no doc, doc"  
  
"I can go through it with you.....its important Sir"  
  
"Alright"  
  
"Sir you need to keep this channel open, Jacob has devised a way for us to stay in contact with much better success than radio communication but we need this frequency"  
  
"Rodger that, standby"  
  
He had watched her the whole time, something was wrong he could see it in her eyes. He discarded his radio and finding a blanket he wrapped the radio inside and placed it to one side.  
  
"How's that?" he asked returning to sit beside her noticing her flinch as he did so  
  
"Carter?" he looked puzzled  
  
She was trying to stand, he followed offering assistance to her which was brushed away, he tried again and again till she snapped at him in anger mentioning something about him pulling a gun on her and then even being pregnant managed to directly hit where it would hurt the most although she soon regretted that action and followed him to the ground.  
  
"Woo Carter...what the..." he tried to hold back his groan of pain only to have any obvious sign of it drowned out by her cry  
  
"Sam" he tried hard to compose himself  
  
"You stay the hell.....away from me Sir"  
  
"You need me"  
  
"Like hell Sir"  
  
"Fine you need Frasier, right now she's on the other side of that rock...trust me I'm it"  
  
"Sir...you come near me....I swear..."  
  
"Yeah somehow I don't think you're in any condition to do that again do you?"  
  
"I'll do what I need to"  
  
"Carter trust me you need my help"  
  
"Trust you?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"How? begging your pardon Sir, but was it me holding a gun to me because of some belief I shouldn't have this baby?"  
  
"I, what?....when?"  
  
"Doesn't matter...oh god.....the fact is you did it  
  
"Would never happen, remember all the stuff we've gone through, all the stuff I've said and done would I have don't it if I wanted to harm your kid in anyway?"  
  
She shook her head  
  
"See" he stepped towards her showing he meant no harm, she cautiously observed him finding no coldness once seen in his eyes she allowed him to place his arms around her and gently rock her back and forth to ease the pain 


	10. Eternal Destiny

Disclaimer: The song 'My Destiny' by Lional Richie isn't mine just borrowed it for this story.  
  
"Just do it Teal'c, that's an order" Jack yelled into his radio  
  
"That would not be wise O'Neill"  
  
Hearing her cry again he ones again stressed the urgency of the matter "they, mother and child need urgent medical attention, T make the damn hole, that's an order"  
  
"Very well"  
  
It had been over twelve hours since the fever that plagued her body had apparently disappeared without trace from her and she had been in labour constantly after that with surprisingly no complications until she reached full dilation over an hour earlier, still dealing with contraptions every three minutes but with no sign of her bodies urge to push.  
  
"Are you prepared O'Neill?"  
  
Jack looked at one very tired, scared and confused Samantha Carter, kneeled beside her took her hand in his and covered her body "when you are"  
  
They waited for the explosion after a while when nothing happened Jack jumped back on the radio "what's the situation?"  
  
"It did not work"  
  
"What?"  
  
"As I have stated before this procedure was unsuccessful last time"  
  
Sam grew increasingly inpatient at this information as the next round of pain hit  
  
"Janet" she spoke breathless and weak from exhaustion Jack placed the radio in her hand supporting her as she held it  
  
"You are doing great Sam" Janet said trying to encourage her friend  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
There was a long pause "I honestly don't know Sam, I want you to try and stay as calm and relaxed as possible"  
  
"Yeah Carter, you need to take notes from Alex there, I mean sleeping when there's work to be done" he said trying to lighten the situation  
  
"Daniel?"  
  
"Yes Jack?"  
  
"How's that mission I sent you on coming along?"  
  
"Jack you sent Jonas and Jacob on the mission to get Thor's help"  
  
"Yeah yours was equally as important......did you get it?" he asked  
  
"Oh I borrowed it from Janet's office and landed myself another medical as the price"  
  
"Oh" Sam groaned at their petty squabbling "how long...is this...taking?  
  
"Hit it Daniel.....then get some damn answers out of Tobias and that book  
  
"How ya doing Sam?"  
  
"What do you think?....get this..." she cried out "'thing' out of me"  
  
"That 'thing' is your kid Sam...your doing that yourself, I'm just here to help, now relax that's an order  
  
Music started playing over the radio.  
  
She groaned at him in frustration  
  
"It might help" judging by the look she just gave him he doubted if anything but a doctor ever could.  
  
Eventually activity calmed down slightly which allowed for Sam to rest longer and for Jack to regain feeling in his fingers. Mostly it allowed for her to reach the 'I'm sorry' stage or 'how scared she was the baby would change things' which was largely brought about through fatigue.  
  
"Hey" Jack said in protest  
  
"Truth" she mumbled  
  
He couldn't deny it things would change, they had to, one way or another the baby changed that and she knew it, dealing with something when its not looking you in the face is a lot easier when it's not flesh and blood. Deep down he had never truly accepted what happened in the 'dream' months ago with Connor and that Carter he doubted he ever could and she knew that, to well.  
  
"Jack" he watched as she collapsed back onto his pack as he answered  
  
"Daniel"  
  
"Tobias said the test undertaken must not be complete if the child hasn't been brought forth"  
  
"Test?"  
  
"He won't give me anything more then you have it within"  
  
"I need a little more than that"  
  
"I know"  
  
"Sir" Sam called  
  
"Keep working on it, doc there's no change, gotta go"  
  
"Hey" he spoke softly offering a small smile in comfort  
  
Music returned over the radio  
  
You came in  
  
That's what my little heart was looking for  
  
"I wanted...."  
  
Laughter in the rain  
  
Feeling like a fool in love again  
  
"Later..."  
  
The laughter came  
  
When the tears stopped falling  
  
"No I might not get another chance"  
  
Now all I do is just call your name  
  
(When I say lover)  
  
"Sam" he held her gaze for a moment seeing the want and comfort needed  
  
You walked in and my heart discovered  
  
That my life would never be the same  
  
Oh, you are my destiny  
  
You are my one and only  
  
You gave that joy to me  
  
When my whole life was lonely  
  
Gently he leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead "I err...you really should rest"  
  
Angel in disguise  
  
With your power of love  
  
You just hypnotize  
  
I just love the magic of your spell  
  
How much joy we have together  
  
Only time will tell  
  
Before he had chance to move somewhere in that short space of time he found his gesture been returned fully by her, it wasn't expected and took him of guard but for a moment he allowed the want and desire for her touch to over take in his reciprocation of her kiss.  
  
Every day, every night  
  
Oh, I know it's so right  
  
when I see your face  
  
Only time's gonna tell  
  
But I know you so well  
  
Girl, my love's for real  
  
From the first time that I saw you  
  
I know it was forever  
  
This mighty love between us  
  
Will keep us together  
  
You're the girl God sent from heaven  
  
I'm so glad I found you  
  
Forever, forever, forever, forever, forever, forever  
  
I'm so glad to be around you  
  
Then she broke it, inhaled deeply as her breath caught in her throat "now" she almost whispered "I need to push NOW!!!" she yelled  
  
You are my destiny  
  
You are my one and only  
  
You gave that joy to me  
  
When my whole life was lonely  
  
It's alright, it's alright  
  
Do it again  
  
It's alright, it's alright  
  
Don't let this love end  
  
It's alright, it's alright  
  
Do it again  
  
It's alright, it's alright  
  
Don't let this love end  
  
A/N: That's it!!! If you want more, yes there yet another sequel Review this and tell me  
  
KP 


End file.
